Heaven
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: One shot Songfic: Sakura reflexs on her life and past love intrest as she prepares for a new life with the man of her dreams. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura reflexs on her life and past love intrest as she prepares for a new life with the man of her dreams. Author's Note: Warning: There is fluff. There also maybe some OOCness. Don't forget to review and thanks for readying. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…even if I won a million dollars…oh and by the way…I don't own the song "Heaven" which was redone by DJ Sammy featuring Yanou.

_**Sakura's pov**_

My eyes were closed on that warm mid-summer night. Everything felt just right. We sat under the large weeping willow tree that stood in the middle of the park near the lake. The full moon shined so brightly that even with my eyes closed I could still see the light...

_Oh, Thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But, that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

Had anyone told me years ago that I would be in his arms like this, I wouldn't believe them. I would tell them that I love Sasuke and that he would be the only one for me. Then came that night that I would never forget. So much has happened and I couldn't understand it all. Sasuke was leaving the village and I tried with all of my heart to stop him. For the first time I spilled out all of my feelings...things that I never told a living soul…things that I never even admitted to myself…and in the end all that I got was a 'Thank you' before I was knocked out cold. The next morning I woke up only to feel the cold breeze brush against my skin and the hard, cold concrete of the bench that I laid on. I have never felt so cold and alone then I did at that moment…

Baby, you're all that I want 

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

From that moment on he was always there for me. Like the warm bright fire that keeps you warm on winter nights. So many times when my thoughts turned to Sasuke...when I felt that I couldn't move on...he held me close and encourged me to be strong. I didn't fall in love with him at first though... it just happened gradually. Yet the love that I feel for him is much deeper and wonderful then what I felt for Sasuke.

Would I ever want to turn back time and have things turn out differently? From the bottom of my heart my answer is...never. It really has been such a blessing to be with him. I never knew it before now but he always did love me. When Sasuke said something to hurt my feelings, he was always around to pick up my broken heart...

I opened my eyes and looked down. I smiled warmly as I noticed that he was sleeping on my lap. He looked so peaceful and happy I felt my heart soar. I lifted my hand and softly combed my fingers through his soft silky hair. I looked around, all the world around us was quite. Some may say we were alone...but that word never seemed to exist when we were together. I took the time to notice all of the beautiful stars that were shining down on us. The air was filled with scents of summer and the warm breeze brushed through the leaves of the willow causing it to dance. It was perfect. The long leaves touched the ground, creating a 'private curtain' for us.

I slowly lifted his head up and lowered it back down and I moved away. I repositioned myself so that I was laying down on my stomach, very close to him with my arm draped over his chest and the other above his head…I softly laid my head on his shoulder. As I laid there I could feel his chest rise up and down and I could hear the soft sounds of his breathing. My heart seemed to skip a beat as he subconsciously wrapped an arm around me. I continued to smile as I closed my eyes again. How many times can you say 'I love you' or 'I'm in love' before it ever gets old? How many times can you feel the pit of your stomach fill with butterflies every time you look into their eyes? Or even have this intense feeling that you're safe in their arms?

Oh, once in your life you find someone 

_He will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I can say_

_But, just hold me now_

'_Cause our love will light the way_

Some people may not believe that there is one person out there that is meant for them. Some may even call that person a soul mate...and still clam that there is no such thing. But it's funny sometimes. When you think that the person that you once was in love with was the one...something that you strongly believed. You imagined that the two of you would get married and live in a beautiful house and have wonderful kids.

For one reason or another It didn't happen like that with Sasuke and I. I'm glad for that. Now that I'm older...being 20...I'm aware that the hopes and dreams that I once had were only childish...wishful thinking. It turned out that the one for me was always there...right under my nose...

Baby, you're all that I want 

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

We slept the whole night in that park. It was one of those moments…that were so precious and wonderful. It just so happens that we were there because he wanted to surprise me. For weeks now he was planning this surprise and he never once gave me a hint. He can be so sneaky and sometimes it really drives me crazy. I asked everyone who he was friends with what this surprise was…I think they were sworn to secretary, cause no one gave me even the slightest bit of a hint.

Finally the day of the surprise came. I was shocked and surprised that he planed a picnic under the stairs…at the very place were he first told me that he love me. As we ate, the conversation that we were having suddenly turned to marriage. Not that we never talked about it before…but I just didn't expect to talk about it then. I expressed to him that no matter what life may throw at us, I couldn't find myself with any other man then him. Just then he suddenly stood up. My eyes widen in shock at what I saw him doing. He got down on one knee in front of me and pulled out a small box from his pocket. I knew what he was going to do…

(Flash back)

"_Kakashi…what are you doing?" I asked as the tears fell down my cheeks._

_Even though it was dark and the only source of light came from the moon, I could still see sparks of joy in his eyes. The mask that he usually fashioned was not draped over his face at the moment, since it was just him and I. I could see a smile form on his face and pearly white teeth seemed to glisten in the moon light. I smiled. I loved the moments that we were alone…it was the only time that I saw him with out a mask over his face. It's like a special treat…to be the only one to see under that mask. It's really amazing. Since we started dating almost 3 years ago, he never once seemed to age…he looks like he could be 3 years older then me._

"_I love you so much." He whispered. "You are the sunshine in my life. You pushed away all of the pain that I once had and gave my life more meaning." I could see a single tear fall down his cheek. I know that he was trying to be a man and hold it in. But to see this much emotion coming from him only goes to show how much he loves me…how much in love he is with me._

"_Me? I should say the same for you! Remember…before we started to go out…when I was getting over Sasuke. So many times I felt that the pain was too great for me to deal with…and I wanted to end my life. If it weren't for you…I don't know what would happen to me. I have never been so blessed in my whole life…my love for you is deeper then the deepest depths of the sea. I will never stop loving you...I'll always be in love with you. I will never stop getting those feeling of butterflies in my stomach when ever I look into your eyes." By the time I was close to finishing…I spoke in between sobs. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me._

"_I know. That is why I'm on my knees tonight, in front of you asking you to me my wife. I'm on my knees to night asking for you to be by my side for as long as we live...to have my children and live in a beautiful house with me. I will never bring a tear to your eyes unless it's tears of joy." He paused for a second as he tried his best to keep his composer. He then looked deep into my eyes before he continued. "Please be my bride."_

_I cried even harder then before. Every girl dreams for the moment when the person she is in love with opens his heart to her and asks her to be his wife. As soon as I calmed down, I said the one thing that was always in my heart. "Yes. I will be your wife." His eyes widen with joy and he kissed me long and passionately._

(End Flashback) 

_I've been waiting for someone_

_Someday to arrive_

_Love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

The next morning I woke up only to be greeted by soft, warm rays of light and a smiling Kakashi looking down at me.

"Good morning Sakura." He said as he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips. My lips curled up into a smile to greet him. "You look so beautiful when you sleep." He said softly

"Well…likewise with you…" I said as I sat up. I took a long good look at my surroundings. It wasn't a dream. We really were under the willow tree by the lake. I looked down at my left hand. The diamond band that Kakashi placed there sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. "We really are going to get married…" I whispered to myself in wonder.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and small smile adorned his flawless face.

"Are you kidding!" I cried out. "This…this is the best day of my life. To realize that it all wasn't a dream and that every morning I will wake up and there you are by my side. I'm so happy!" I suddenly pounced on him giving him a huge hug and lots and lots of kisses.

"I knew you would be happy." He said when I finally pulled myself off him. "I've never been happier myself."

Some time passed by after I woke up. We had gotten our stuff together and headed out of the park. The rest of the day was spent by us having breakfast…talking to friends and my family and having dinner together with everyone later on that night. I truthfully have never felt happier then this. I felt like I was on top of the world. Looking ahead at our future, I was excited. It's like the both of us were at one time traveling down a path…in each of our case the road was dark and lonely. The two of us being together was like the dawn of a new day lighting out path and causing the road ahead to become visible showing all of the wonderful things that life held before us.

Baby, you're all that I want 

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

**Author's Note: **

**Well…I hope that all of you enjoyed that one. It was something that I thought of when I was playing DDRMAX 2. That is such a cool game…and that song is one of my favorite to dance to. Now…this is just a one shot but if you really want to see a sequel, just let me know…if I get enough request, I might just grant your wish. I know, I know it has a lot of fluff! I really was egger to write something about Kakashi and Sakura since I already have some about Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke and Sakura. So this fanfic was created. If kakashi seems a bit OOC I'm sooo sorry! Well, don't forget to do what you do at the end of every story…click the button to the left and write something to keep me entertained…until I write another fic…**


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers:

Thanks alot for the reviews...I was super surprised to see this much reviews this soon. I'm very happy. Thanks for making this a happy day for me.

Now, I've notice that a couple of people have asked if I was going to have a Sequel to this story. The good news is that I really want to do that but one of two things...One...I'd like to see 10 reviews all together before I even start and out of that 10 I mostly want to see a request for a Sequel. The more that I see, the faster I will work to put it up. Another good news is that I'm working on the sequel right now.

That's all that I wanted to say if you wanted to know about that. I hope to read more of your reviews...anymore questions, just send me an e-mail or PM. Thanks again!

Sincerly,

Sailorprincess3234


End file.
